


Coming Out

by olli01a



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olli01a/pseuds/olli01a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reactions to the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Even if you could see it as such, this story is not intended as a sequel to "Coming Home - Terminator Style"
> 
> Disclaimer: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles are the property of Warner Bros. Television, C2 Pictures, FOX, Josh Friedman, Andy Vajna, Mario Kassar and James Middleton. No profit is will be made cause it ain't ours.

Derek stormed about the room. “You’re a disgrace to my brother! How dare you replace him with that!” His face had gone from pale to red with rage. “You’re fucking a piece of metal.” He stomped out of the room, his fist connecting with the wall and leaving a gaping hole. 

Sarah released a deep breath, dropped her shoulders and sank back against the kitchen counter.

Cameron moved protectively to Sarah’s side.

“John, I...” Sarah said resolutely while pleading with her eyes. 

The teenager put his hand up to stop his mother's words. “No... you’re not a disgrace, I know... It’s just... I can't... you...” Pain flashed in his mother’s eyes. He turned to the terminator who no longer felt like his friend. “Cameron?” It was his turn to plea.

“With Sarah I feel everything future John said I would be able to.” Despite her rigid posture Cameron’s eyes became warm. John saw more life in them than ever before.

John began to back away. His mind seemed to seize and shut down. He saw a text book on the table. “I have homework to do. I have to go. ” He ran stumbling from the room.

Sarah rubbed her face before meeting Cameron's eyes. “That went better than expected.” 

Cameron’s head quirked to the side. “How is the outcome better than anticipated?”

“No one got shot.”


End file.
